


I dont understand Quidditch (or Love)

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, HARRY POTTER AU ARE MY SHIT, Hufflepuff Clary, Hufflepuff Simon, Lydia is Head Girl, M/M, Magnus is Head Boy, Quidditch, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis is a Hufflepuff that seriously needs to pay more attention around him. Especially the part where he thinks that his best friend, Hufflepuff seeker Clary Fairchild is secretly dating his Slytherin chaser crush, Raphael Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dont understand Quidditch (or Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is, I cant be held responsible for the results of my sleep deprivation.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

 

 

http://clizzy

His favourite thing about Hogwarts was certainly the smell of the Great Hall on Friday mornings. It was filled with spices and fresh bread, and the food was always delicious. Plus, Simon had always been a morning person, and for that, the room was always almost empty by the time he got there. Professor Meliorn nodded at him when he entered, and Simon resisted grinning at him knowingly. But the Headmistress Jia Penhallow was also there, and he didn’t want to get him in trouble.

He sat down at the Hufflepuff table, the new copy of the magic newspaper in his hands. Usually Clary was up at the same time at him, but the day before she had had Quidditch practice so of course she was exhausted. Simon suspected that she was also seeing someone, but he couldn’t be sure. 

The door opened again, and three Slytherins slithered (aha, get it? Shut up brain) into the room, looking around as if they owned the place. Six years ago Simon might have scowled at them, or made some sort of comment under his breath, but now he just waved at them. Nobody seemed surprised when the trio sat next to him.

“Good morning, Salem.” Said the boy in front, his tie nowhere to be seen and his hair all spiked up. His make up today was an interesting shade of blue, almost as blue as the eyes of the boy next to him.

“Hullo, Magnus.” He answered, ignoring the fact that the Asian had yet again refused to call him by his name. Between him and Jace Herondale, Simon didn’t know who was worse. Actually, Jace dated Clary while he was still in love with her, and Magnus never even flirted with her, so yeah, he hated Jace more.

The blue eyed boy looked at the newspaper in his hands. “Anything interesting?” he asked, and Simon brightened up, putting down the Creamy Delights covered in Butterbeer.

“Clary’s dad finally managed to win the post as Ministry of Magic! Can you imagine what that means? We can sneak out and see all the important matters that obviously the Clave (the people in the ministry) hides from regular wizards! We might find out all about the secret creatures of the-”

“Jesus, Lewis, it’s too early for this.” Groaned the pretty boy with dark hair on the other side of Magnus. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had the prettiest face that Simon had ever seen and that he was _always_ moody, ~~and~~ ~~that he had a huge crush on him~~ , Simon would have punched him in the face. “Actually, it’s too early for anything, when it comes to you.” He added.

Simon rolled his eyes theatrically. “Whatever, Santiago.”

Just then the doors reopened again, and Lydia Branwell, head girl of Hogwarts barged in. She looked incredibly tired but also very satisfied. “I would give the world to know what’s going on with her. She’s been smiling like this all the time.” Declared a voice behind them, and Simon jumped. The girl behind him grinned, running a hand through her dark hair. “Sorry, Si.” She apologized, looking far from Sorry.

“It’s not your fault, Izzy. You know how Simon is.” Said her brother, smirking teasingly at the brunette.

“Jeez, Alec, I’m feeling the love.” He turned to Izzy, who was now marching towards the Head Girl and fellow Ravenclaw. “Your sister seems determined. You think she’s going to carve something outta Lydia?” he asked, and he saw the smirk on Magnus’ face.

His eyes fell on the boy’s badge and he narrowed his eyes at the Asian boy. “You are Head Boy. You should know what’s going on with her.”

Magnus’ eyes twinkled. “I have a pretty good idea, but I won’t share it. Not my place to tell.”

Simon poked his badge, offended. Then he widened his eyes. “It’s pot, isn’t it?” he asked, and both Alec and Magnus stared at him quizzically. Raphael snorted, but tried to hide his smile from Simon.

Unlike Magnus and Alec, who had been raised by Purebloods, Simon was a Muggleborn, and Raphael’s father was a Muggle. Simon felt a rush of pride at having made Raphael smile, but he pretended not to notice for the boy’s ego.

By now, the majority of the Great Hall was completely full. The three Slytherins excused themselves and left the table, leaving Simon sitting with Maia Roberts and Lily Chen. “Is Clary ready for tomorrow’s match?” asked the fierce Asian, and Simon just shrugged. 

It was a big day tomorrow. Hufflepuff versus Slytherins, and it was going to be interesting, since both Morgensterns were on the teams. Clary Morgenstern, 6th year and seeker of the Hufflepuff versus Sebastian Morgenstern, 7th year and seeker of the Slytherins. Simon didn’t really like Quidditch- too violent- but even he understood how crazy this match was going to be. 

He spotted Jace Herondale and Sebastian Morgenstern walking in the room, and grinned at both of them. They acted like they didn’t see him, which, _rude_. He watched Clary’s brother sitting right across from Alec, probably discussing Quidditch techniques, and frowned when he caught Raphael plainly glaring at him. The dark haired boy quickly turned away, but Simon had seen him. He sighed. He would never understood why he forced himself into being as unpleasant as possible and just glared at Simon all the time. It was aggravating- Simon was a very good person, a very good Hufflepuff.

He was so busy wallowing in his angsty- _my crush hates me_ \- mood, that he almost missed the beginning of period one. His potion teacher looked at him with a frown. “Lewis, lesson is about to start. I will be there in a moment, I need to ah, speak to Miss Lightwood for a second.” Said the teacher, and Simon gave him a sly smirk before rushing out. Magnus and Raphael knew every single piece of gossip, but Simon picked up things.

Also, Izzy had spoken to Clary about her thing going on with Mr Meliorn.

Simon sat down at his usual place in the Potions class, as the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins entered. Clary barged in, looking dishevelled and enthusiast, fixing her hair and skirts as she walked in. Raphael was behind her, looking smug as hell, and Simon tilted his head.

The red head stopped at his table first. “Sorry, I missed breakfast.” She breathed, playing with the scarf around her neck. 

Simon smiled at her, sympathetically. “Lily went hard on you at practice, didn’t she?” he asked, and she frowned.

Then she looked at him, suddenly decided. “Listen, I need to tell you…” the scarf fell down, and Simon noticed something weird- a bruise? - on her neck.

“What’s that on your neck?” he asked, and she retreated immediately, pulling the scarf tighter around her neck.

“Nothing!” she squealed, and Simon looked at her worried. What was going on with this girl?

“Clary!” called Raphael, patting the seat next to him and looking pointedly at where Meliorn was about to enter. Clary gave Simon a tight smile, and hurried to her seat next to Raphael.

Alec slithered beside him, looking bored as per usual. Which made no sense, since Potions was one of his best subjects. “Do you think Clary is seeing someone?” asked the brunette to the blue eyed boy. Alec looked down at him, with his best _are-you-for-real_ expression, and gave a dramatic eye roll. But he didn’t answer the question.

For the entire lesson, Simon couldn’t take his eyes off the red haired girl and Raphael. They didn’t speak much, but there was a gleam in Raphael’s eyes as he spoke to her, and Clary kept blushing and looking away from him, shoving him every now and then. He knew that Clary was his best friend, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy from eating him inside. Clary and Raphael had never been that close before, had they?

He was so distracted that he let Alec do the entire potion alone, but for once the blue eyed boy didn’t call him out for it. Didn’t stop Simon from feeling guilty once Alec announced the potion finished. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you do all the work, I’m such an arse, I promise-”

“By the Angel!” groaned Alec. “If you are so sorry, then you could just, you know, be quite? Merlin’s beard.” Simon nodded vigorously and zipped his mouth shut for emphasis. Alec just eye rolled harder.

When the bell rang, Maia and Lily appeared at each of Clary’s sides, and before Simon could even approach her, his best friend was gone. Simon stared after her with a wistful expression, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and was faced with a grim looking Raphael, looking at Simon expressionless. “Stop staring after her like a lost puppy, _dios_.” He grumbled, before handing him a note. “She said that she will be at practice at Lunch, and that tu puedes venir and see her.” he added, slipping into Spanish unconsciously.

Simon forced himself to look away from Raphael’s mouth to his eyes and grinned. “Thank you, Raph!” he said, and ran away before Raphael could even speak.

At least he didn’t make a fool of himself by tripping over his own robes or lose his glasses on the way. He also missed Raphael, looking at him with a glare and fighting off a smile. Alec looked at him with a sigh. “You can’t glare people into falling in love with you.” Warned him the blue eyed boy.

Raphael flipped him off and walked towards his next lesson.

* * *

Lunch break found Simon and various other students perked on the benches of the Quidditch stadium, watching Clary and the rest of her team being beaten to death by Lily. The Slytherins, captained by Alec were also training, although cleverly avoiding to get in Lily’s path. She could be quite a handful when she was pissed.

Raphael looked amazing in his green robes, flying without effort and looking good while he did it. Every time he passed by the stand where Simon, Magnus and Lydia were seated, Simon studiously avoided his eyes, concentrating on Maia Roberts and Clary’s flying. 

Clary was doing her best, and she was amazing. Her brother and her were going to compete for the Golden Snitch for the first time since Clary was in her 4th year, and she was clearly prepared to win. Magnus cheered, causing Simon to jump, startled. “That’s my boyfriend!” he called, clapping, as Alec stopped quaffle after quaffle with ease and shouted at the rest of the team to work harder. “He’s so hot when he’s all sweaty and bossy.” Sighed the Asian dramatically, and Simon tried to exchange a horrified look with Lydia. Except the Head Girl was looking at the Hufflepuff practice and wasn’t really listening.

Clary made an incredible dive right then, and Simon shoot up. “YOU ROCK CLARY!” He shouted, alerting even the Slytherins, as his best friend did a loop to the loop in the sky in excitement. Even Lily seemed impressed. Raphael, when Simon looked at him, was shooting him a piercing glare and then wordlessly turned around.

Magnus laughed at Simon’s face. “He’s making an impression, all right. Not sure if it’s the one he’s hoping for.” He said, and the brunette looked at him like he was crazy. Which he definitely was.

Clary appeared in Simon’s line of vision and threw herself at him. “Simon have you seen? We are so going to beat your boyfriend, Magnus.” She said, linking arms with Simon. 

The Slytherin looked at them with a smirk. “I’d like to see you try.” He answered, and Lydia laughed. “You were great out there, Clary.” She told her, voice strangely soft.

Clary blushed, and Magnus’ eyes looked between the two of them. “Interesting.” He murmured, before turning back to look at Alec, a sly grin on his face. Simon looked away from where he was staring at Raphael’s ass yet again, and linked arms with her. 

“We have words to speak and essays to write, my little pumpkin head.” He announced, and Clary giggled at him, letting him take her away from the field. He saw Raphael glaring at him again, and quickened his pace. What was his _problem?_

Did he…? A thought stuck him. Clary was seeing someone. Raphael and Clary laughing in Potion class. Raphael glaring at him every time he saw him with Clary. What if?

He needed to find a way to ask Clary about it. They sat down in the Hufflepuff common room, casually talking about the upcoming match. Clary confessed to be nervous about it. “Dad will be watching. And he surely will send a letter to dad and mum too.” She said, and Simon smiled.

The relationship between Luke, Valentine and Jocelyn was still a little disconcerting if he tried to think about it logically, so he just avoided thinking about it altogether. Clary and Sebastian had two dads and one mom. End of story. “And whose side are they on?” he asked, amused, translating some sentences in rune language.

She huffed. “I know that mum totally wants me to win, but father and dad said that the best will win.” She huffed, starting to translate the questions Simon had written for her. She was the best at rune, so she immediately realised what he wanted from her.

“ _Are you seeing someone_?” she read aloud, and Simon arched an eyebrow, a knot in his stomach. He wanted to hear her say the words. Maybe he was mistaken. Or maybe not.

Clary started fidgeting, a fastidious habit she had taken from him. “Listen, Simon, the thing is…” she started, when a girl barged inside the room.

“Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, how dare you!” called Izzy, stomping down and stopping in front of them. Simon loved Izzy, he really did, but she needed to stop doing that! He was about to get some answers! Izzy didn’t spare him of a glance. “I know your secret.” She said, and Clary’s eyes widened. “One: hickey.” She said, pointing at Clary’s neck. The red head’s hand shot up fast, not before Simon saw that the thing he saw that morning was in fact a hickey. Clary fixed her scarf, standing up. “Second: Raphael told me about you and-”

Clary put her hand on Izzy’s mouth, shooting a look at Simon. He had heard enough. He plastered a fake smile on his lips. He was right. Clary and Raphael.

Sure, he had never told Clary about his crush on Raphael, but she must have known, right? Magnus knew. And so did Izzy, and he was 99% sure Alec had a good idea. Clary should know better, right? 

But then again, this was the same girl who had never noticed that he had been in love with her for two whole years, despite the fact that the _whole_ _fricken_ castle had known that time. Even the teacher knew. Professor Garroway had even stopped him to tell him that if he wasn’t careful with Clary, he would have two very unhappy dads to speak to.

Izzy bit Clary’s hand, and the green eyed girl yelped in pain. She gave a sweet smile to Simon. “I’ll give you your best friend back in a few moments, Si. I need to speak to her urgently.” Said the young Lightwood, moving away.

Clary looked at him anxiously. He grinned and waved. “We’ll talk later.” He promised, and she relaxed slightly and nodded, walking away.

They didn’t talk later. Simon had to help George Lovelace, fellow Hufflepuff, and Jordan Kylie, a Gryffindor with their arythmancy homework, and Clary had training to do.

The next day came by too quickly, and before he knew it, Simon was sitting between George and Jace, the latter, holding a huge pro Slytherin sign. “You do realise that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are tight, right? If Slytherin wins the match, it will win the cup, too.” Told him Simon, and Jace gave him a bored look.

“You clearly know nothing of Quidditch.” Said the blond, and turned back to the match. George and Simon exchanged a glance, but before either could speak, the voice of Magnus Bane filled the stadium.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and inhuman beings! Welcome to the match that we’ve been waiting for since the beginning of the school year! HUFFLEPUFFS VERSUSE SLYTHERIN!” He boomed, and the stadium erupted in cheers. 

“Here we have the… SLYTHERINS!” said Magnus, as the green robed team flew in the stadium. “The most beautiful and the fairest of them all, Alexander Lightwood! Look at the skills, look at the beauty, the agility, the… okay Professor Penhallow is looking at me, anyway here is the rest of the team! Sebastian Morgenstern, our very own special seeker looks good too. The beaters, Jon Cartwright and Emma Carstairs are right here. And our magnificent chasers, Aline Penhallow, Julie Beauvale and Raphael Santiago! Damn son, Simon how are you doing?” he asked.

This was a legitimate question, as Raphael looked like he had just stepped out of a magazine of Quidditch Daily, but definitely not appropriate. The entire stadium bursted into laughter, and Simon was suddenly very aware of how Muggle his name was and how he was the only Simon in the entire school. Also Magnus did know his name after all. He was the worst.

Raphael glared at the boy, and for some reasons his cheeks looked a little pink. Maybe he was cold? George put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Magnus is an ass, but no one will realise that he wasn’t mocking Raphael and was mocking the both of you.”

Before Simon could even ask him what he meant, the other commentator screamed. “And here are the Hufflepuffs! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for CLARY MORGENSTERN!” Shouted Izzy, waving a huge badger sign with Clary’s hair on it and green eyes. Sometimes, Izzy scared him.

“The best seeker of our generation!” added Magnus, earning a glare from Sebastian. Alec looked at his sister mildly outraged at the evident betrayal, but he was fighting off a smile.

“And the captain and chaser, Lily Chen just came in, followed by the chasers Maia Roberts and Helen Blackthorn!” shouted the young Lightwood, dancing from her crib. “Girl power! Girl power!”

“Jordan Kylie, beater and only boy in the team just joined our ranks, followed by Beatriz Mendoza! Give it up for the Hufflepuffs!” shouted Magnus, and Simon and George were on their feet, cheering along with the rest of their house, while Jace clapped politely with a smirk on his face.

The match was a few moments from beginning, and Simon was trying very hard not to look at Raphael. He couldn’t chance cheering for the enemy by mistake. No matter how beautiful. It would be a breach of the bro code. A rumble came from the stand where most of the Slytherins were sitting. “Hey, Hufflepuffs! Your mum called, she said you left your game at home!” shouted a particular bulky Slytherin, that Simon suspected had more muscle in one arm that he had in his entire body.

George grinned at Simon and stood up. “Come Hufflepuffs! On my three…!”

Simon knew exactly what he was about to do: who didn’t love freaking out the pureblood Slytherins? “What team?” shouted the blond Scottish boy.

“WILDCATS!” Shouted many Muggleborns at the same time, and then the Hufflepuffs started singing and stomping feet. “WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!” stomp feet, clap hands. “WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!”

It took a few minutes to calm down the masses, and now Jace was looking at both Hufflepuffs with newfound respect. Even Magnus seemed nervous. “Okay, now that we stopped their satanic rituals” George laughed out loud “Let this match begin!”

Simon wasn’t an expert on Quidditch, but even he could see how hectic the whole thing was. “And the Hufflepuffs have the quaffle, Chen seems on fire today, going past Penhallow with no difficulty. Goes to Roberts and back to Chen! Damn, bludger sent in by Carstairs but Kylie sends it away, and Blackthorns sends the quaffle straight…” 

“Straight into Alec’s hand, the skills, the movements the A-G-I-L-I-T-Y, That’s my boyfriend ladies and gentlemen!” called Magnus, and even Jia Penhallow laughed.

30 minutes later, the situation was a little more frantic. The Slytherin were leading by 110 points to the Hufflepuffs’ 90 points. The Morgenstern siblings were circling the sky, getting frustrated by the minute.

Simon’s own nerves were frayed, and he couldn’t think what it was like for Clary and the rest of the team. “Is that…” George spoke, right as both Morgenstern dived towards the ground, after the golden snitch.

Simon felt his heart hammering, watching move after move Clary and Sebastian’s intricate air dance. There was something frightening and captivating in their quick movements and chase. The only person completely unaffected by the entire hide and seek was Magnus, of course. “And here we have Clarissa and Sebastian with a dove style agility and make a loop in the loop in the sky! But here, what in Merlins pants are they doing, they are going to hit the Ravenclaw stands!” the siblings were in fact flying straight to where Meliorn was sitting, with no intention of slowing down.

Sebastian dived suddenly, as the snitch went towards the Quidditch grounds, but Clary followed through. “And with the greatest move since the times of Harry Styles, Sebastian-” started Magnus, and the crowds erupted for two reasons.

Many were amused and outraged that Magnus had confused Harry _Potter_ with Harry _Styles_ , but the majority was looking at where Clary had almost-totally crashed on the ground. Simon’ heart was thumping in his ribcage, scared for the girl. 

“Is she okay?” whispered Isabelle, in the microphone. Raphael was already flying towards her.

Magnus seemed about to leap out of the cabin and rush down the stadium himself. “Of course she’s not okay! She DOESN’T normally just lie there without doing anything!” he screeched. Simon was dumb, staring at Clary, holding his breath as Raphael landed next to her.

And then Clary moved. Her right arm was turned in an unnatural angle, but she was sat up and started waving the order hand. Everyone stayed silent for a second. Then: “SHE GOT THE SNITCH!” Shouted Lily, and it was like she broke a spell.

The entire stadium erupted, George bouncing to his feet, and Simon relaxing. The euphoria took over. Clary was very much alive. The Hufflepuffs had won the match. Izzy was screaming in her microphone and even Professor Garroway was sending a patronus away with a happy face.

Izzy casted a spell and huge badger with red hair, green eyes and a snitch in his paw appeared. Simon was very concerned about her. “HUFFLEPUFFS FOR THE WIN!” Shouted the team, and the Hufflepuffs roared in answer.

* * *

Simon managed to get away from the overly festive Hufflepuffs to sneak in and see Clary. He had tried before, but Madame Pomfrey had sent him away saying that the “poor girl may have become famous on the Quidditch grounds, but I am still important enough to be listened to”.

The school healer wasn’t there, but both Raphael and Lydia were standing outside, talking to each other. Simon felt his heart sinking. There was no doubt now. Raphael and Clary were dating.

The dark haired boy strode confidently towards Simon, his cheeks a little flushed. Lydia turned away from both of them, re-applying her make up and fixing her clother. “Simon, I need to talk to-”

The brunette cut him off before he could finish the sentence. First Clary. “I need to see Clary, first.” He said, looking at anywhere but Raphael. He couldn’t look at Raphael and think about him and Clary, he just…

Raphael’s shoulders sagged a little, and he looked defeated. He nodded. Simon flashed him a grateful smile that didn’t reach his eye and walked inside.

Clary was eating some chocolates, idly looking down the get well soon cards that she had received. Simon found himself smiling as he sat next to her. “How’s Sebastian?” he asked, as she wordlessly handed him some chocolate.

She grinned mischievously. “Bitter and sulking. The Slytherin won the Cup by 10 points, but he lost to me, so he’s still pissed.” She explained, shrugging and wincing. She seemed resolute now. “There is something I need to tell you.” She said in the end.

Simon smiled, his heart aching. “You’re seeing someone.” He guessed, and Clary looked at him incredulous. “Yeah, I know. It’s fine, really.” He said, as if it didn’t bother him.

She blinked a few times. “Wow, I… I had a whole speech and everything ready.” She shook out of it. “But like, are you okay with it? It’s not like-”

Simon held up a hand, his heart hurting in his chest. He loved Raphael. But he loved Clary too, and if they were happy together, then Simon was going to be happy for them. “It’s fine. I’m glad for you.” He said and Clary beamed. See? Clary was happy, happier than she had ever been since that ugly break up with Jace. Hoe could he deny her such a thing?

“By the way, I think that Luke was secretely on your side all along. I saw him claiming that you were his daughter to anyone who was closer to him.” Clary laughed, and Simon felt like a dick for having thought about denying Clary all of this.

They spoke for a few more minutes and then Simon decided to go. The girl seemed perfectly content to let him go, and Simon only allowed his smile to fell once he set foot outside. Lydia was sitting next to Raphael, both looking guiltily and red faced at each other when Simon stepped out. 

Simon didn’t pause, simply strode forward and walking quickly. Maybe, if he was quick enough… “Simon! Lewis! Simon, wait up!” called Raphael, running to catch up with him. Simon resisted the urge to ran too, and stopped to look down at the Hispanic boy.

Raphael seemed taken aback by Simon’s expression, but the guilt wasn’t enough to make the brunette feel bad. He crossed his arms around his chest and gazed down at him. “What.” He asked, flatly.

Raphael chewed his lower lip, and for the first time since Simon had met him, he seemed seriously frustrated and nervous. He took a deep breath. “AreyouinlovewithClary?” he asked.

Simon was used to talk a lot and quickly himself, so he heard him perfectly. This didn’t stop from squeaking. “What?!” this… Did Raphael think Simon was angry because he was jealous of him? Did he think, he was still in love with Clary?

Or was he mocking him? Simon needed to get away from there. “No. I mean, no, I’m not in love with Clary.” Raphael grinned, and made to say something, but Simon didn’t give him a chance. “Look, I know already, okay? It’s fine, you do you. Be happy and all that crap, but me…?” he gave a humourless laugh. “I can’t really do this.” He explained, and Raphael’s face closed off. Whatever emotion was on it before was gone.

He didn’t even answer, and walked away quickly. Simon watched him leave, feeling like he might have completely missed out something.

* * *

Simon was not moping, no matter what anyone else would say. He was dealing with heartbreak like an adult without the chance of buying alcohol would. Which was not moping at all.

Isabelle found him sitting in a corner near the Infirmary where Clary was being kept and stopped in her tracks. "Why are you moping?" she asked, and Simon looked at her annoyed. She obviously knew about his crush on Raphael, and knew that Raphael and Clary where together. Shouldn't she have guessed it?

"Clary told me." he said instead at the end, and Izzy's frown deepened. 

"And are you not happy for her? I thought you weren't in love with her anymore...?" she faltered at the look Simon gave her. 

"I am not in love with Clary! I like Raphael." he confessed, scowling at her for making him say the words. 

Izzy seemed lost. "I am so confused. What did Clary tell you?" she asked, tapping her foot. 

Simon rolled his eyes. "She said that she wanted to tell me something, but I already knew that she was dating Raphael, so...?" he stopped talking, shrinking under the force of Isabelle's glare. 

"You didn't let her finish! She is NOT dating Raphael!" A though seemed to struck her. "Is that why Raphael was all moody before? Help me Rowena, did you _reject_ him, Simon Lewis?!" she asked and Simon stared at her agape. 

Raphael... liked him? But he always looked at him badly when he was with Clary! And he asked him if he was still in love with her and stuff... "Oh Merlin's beard, he was jealous of Clary?!" Which made him asking Simon if he was still in love with her so much more sense! "I fucked up." He sentenced. 

Izzy gave an unladylike snort. "No shit." Before he could say anything else, the head boy appeared, looking furious. "Simon Joshua Lewis!" he spoke, and grabbed him by the neck. Simon was torn between concerned and esultant: he wasn’t sure how he felt about Magnus knowing his middle name but ah! Magnus knew his middle name! 

The brunette flailed, but Magnus didn't let go of him. He started walking away, with Isabelle laughing after them.  "I know for a fact that you are in love with Raphael, and he likes you back, so go and fix the mess that you did before I decide to transfigure you into a bat." he ordered, throwing inside the snake's layer. Literally. 

The Slytherins looked up as the Hufflepuff boy was launched inside the common rom and gave him a couple of nasty looks. Sebastian jerked his head towards one of the doors, and Simon shot the Morgenstern a grateful look before barging in. Raphael was laying head first in his pillow and he and Alec were the only ones in the room. 

The blue eyed boy gave Simon a knowing look before speaking up. "Raphael, you've got a visit." 

The dark haired boy raised his head. "Alec, I'm not in the-" he froze, noticing Simon shuffling on his feet at the doorway. Alec took it as his cue to leave, and carefully closed the door behind him and Raphael. Neither of the boys said anything and just remained to stare at each other for a full minute. Simon couldn't help but notice the way Raphael's hair was wet from a recent shower or the way his expression looked for the first time unguarded, letting him see every emotion in his dark and earnest eyes. 

"What do you want, Lewis?" asked Raphael, sitting up suddenly, face schooled in a scowl. 

Simon started fidgeting and moving around. "Well, you know, Izzy said thing right, and Clary said things, and I thought things and Magnus shouted some things and then the match happened and Magnus said things there too, and I thought things were known-" 

Raphael held up a hand, and his voice sounded fond and exasperated. "Simon. Breathe. And say something that makes sense, this time." he ordered, and the brunette gladly obeyed. 

"Yes. Right. Sorry." he cringed a little at himself for being so awkward, when all he wanted to do was kiss him. "I assumed. That you were dating Clary." he said in the end, and the way Raphael's eyebrows shot up might have been comical in other circumstances. Right now... well, it was still a little funny. "I misread the signs! And I thought you were jealous of me and that you liked her and stuff, and then you asked me if I still loved her and I thought you were laying down your dominance and stuff, and you were in the Infirmary with her and I just..." he finished lamely. 

Raphael expression hadn't changed. "Clary? Morgenstern? Liking her? _Dating_ her?" he asked, incredulous. 

Simon pouted. "You guys were closer than usual! Dude, cut me some slack, I thought that my best friend was into you and I stepped back." he answered. 

Raphael stood up and started walking towards the door. " _Tonto_. You are the biggest _idiota_ I have ever come across in my life." 

Simon's face fell, and he looked down at his feet. "So you don't like me?" he asked, mumbling. 

Raphael looked up at the sky. "Puta Madre, porque amo este idiota?" he swore to himself, and then grabbed Simon by the waist and kissed him.

Simon let himself fall into the kiss, grinning stupidly as Raphael bit his lower lip, hand in his hair. Raphael was shorter than him, so Simon had to lean down a little, and he loved every second of it. A sudden thought stuck him and moved back a little. 

"Wait, so you like me, right? You aren't dating Clary." Raphael sighed, dismayed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"No. I am not dating Clary and yes, I like you. I don't know why." he said, and Simon pinched him in the side. He gave Raphael a quick kiss. "I have things to find out." he said in the end, and started to leave. Then he stopped, turned back, grabbed Raphael's wrist and stepped out again. "I am not letting you out of my sight for at least one month after all this." 

* * *

The two boys stepped inside the infirmary, the shorter one begging him to stop and let him say something. Simon ignored him, and barged inside. And then screeched. 

Because in Clary's bed, sitting next to her, with her hands under her shirt and kissing her was no one else than the Head Girl of Hogwarts, Lydia Branwell. "You are dating Lydia?!" he screeched, at the red faced girls. 

Lydia regained her cool pretty quickly, but Clary looked halfway between laughing and going hysterical. "You said you knew!" she shouted back. 

"I thought you were dating Raphael!" he answered, shaking his head. 

"Why would I date Raphael, he likes you!" she exclaimed. 

"I didn't know!" shrieked Simon, and Raphael felt a migraine upcoming. 

"Why are we shouting!" shouted Clary, and Simon blinked. 

"Not sure." he seemed sheepish now, and Clary calmed down. Simon frowned at her. "Then why didn't you just tell me you liked Lydia?" he asked, and Clary blushed. 

"You said, back in forth year, that _Lydia is superhot_ and that you wished you had a chance at all with her." she admitted, and Simon looked perplexed. 

"Clary... I was drunk and having a sexuality crisis while I tried to make you jealous." he admitted, and Clary visibly relaxed. "Oh thank god."

Raphael shook his head at the two of them. "You honestly deserve each other." he put in and Lydia nodded, hiding a grin behind her hands. 

Simon winked at Clary. "Which is also why we scored two of the hottest people in the school." Clary high fived him.


End file.
